Mewimon-the Beginning-#1
by Super Hurricane
Summary: Its not all fun and games when you're being chased!


Mewimon-The beginning of one New World  
By Super Hurricane, master of new worlds and his brother.  
(Copyright: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon but Mewimon is better than them and if you want me to explain to you who the Super Nuts are, just reply and I'll tell you. I was thinking of PokeDigi and a Hitmontop story but this is better so don't steal my idea unless you want my permission.)  
  
Jimmy Nuts voice- It was a normal Saturday for us, and we were a bit tired from doing our duties. I'm Jimmy Nuts and I'm not your everyday person, I'm actually a superhero. Me and the guys were busy doing our homework and I was busy looking over their shoulders so I could get a good grade. One of them was a slim picking called Charles Nuts, a pro wrestler with twice the strength of the Hulk. I decided he wasn't good enough, then I remembered my half-brother Jammer Nuts, he's a man-eating guy who was at this moment ripping his paper apart for the thirteenth time since he didn't understand the question. I then looked away and saw my younger but smarter brother Timmy Nuts, a human lighting rod who possesses out-of-control lighting powers, and looked over his shoulder. He noticed me and blasted a Electro-byte at me, I flew back and crashed into my chair.   
(Theme Song starts up)  
  
Mew mew mew...  
Mewimon Mewimon  
Mew mew mew...  
Mewimon Mewimon  
Mew mew mew...   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
They're really cuckoo!  
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
They're really cuckoo!   
Change.. into Mewital Champions  
To save.. the Real World   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
Mewimon are the champions!   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
Mewimon are the champions!   
Mewivolve into champions!  
Mewivolve into ultimate!   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
Mewimon are the champions!   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters  
Mewimon are the champions!   
Mewimon, Mewital Monsters   
Mewimon!   
  
It didn't hurt much because we are the Super Nuts and we have special force fields to protect us. I then turned on the computer and found my Mew on the top of it.(Note: Jimmy has used a Warp Machine from his ingenious uncle Mr. Zether to go to the Pokemon World and caught it.) Hi, Jimmy. Whatzzup? "Nothing Mew." Suddenly the door on the left side of the house broke apart and fell on the other side,"Oops!" said a girlish voice I knew too well. I groaned, 'It's Little Suzy and some friends, why don't they leave us alone?' A small but largely muscled girl with blond ponytails and pink tights came in, followed by a small but smart kid in a Doctors outfit and a small girl with Green wavy hair and a green skirt with plants around her body. "Hi Suzy, hi Timmy, hello Flora!" Jimmy said "Flora" with a whistle but pronounced the other names with dullness for he hated them since they have powers and he didn't. Mew was just sitting on the keyboard and turned invisible so Timmy couldn't think he was to be experimented on. He then started to tap random keys for some reason. "Say, Jimmy can you help us, We're looking for the Super Nuts and my invention needs repairs." He handed it to me and when I was out of eye-sight broke it. "Alright Timmy I'll give it back…." I stopped short because my computer screen turned white and then sucked us all in.   
We landed in a place not at all like my house in Milwaukee, for it had green trees, brown grass, and a Aqua sky. Mew appeared out of nowhere.I have no idea what I did, Jimmy but I'll see where we are. He hovered then teleported away. I looked at myself, nothing changed, same for the others, but there was something in my pocket that hurt my right side butt. I took it out, and looked at it. It looked like a pokeball only yellow and white and it had something in it. I woke the others and we all showed our strange things. "Nice." "Looks tasty." "I wonder what metal this is made of." "Forget that, why are we here?" "This looks like a Digivice and a Gameshark in the middle." "What are you talking about Tim? I'm confused." "Hey what are those things coming towards us?" That was Flora and she pointed out some small cute animals coming towards us. My Mew was leading toward towards us."Hey, Jimmy! That's youhphhh!" I quickly shut Suzy's mouth before she told her brother I was keeping a perfect specimen he could kill. There was a pig like creature that jumped up to Jammer. "Hiya, I'm Rabimon." A small rock thing went over to Charles, "I'm Pebblemon." A pichu-like thing came up to Timmy, "I'm Pichimon." A creature with two strong arms walked to Little Suzy, "I'm Punchimon." A pink mole thing went to Little Timmy,"I'm Stravelmon." And a green sack-like with 2 leaves on the head creature went to Flora,"I'm Strangimon." Mew came to me and said, I'm Mewmon, your Mewimon." I asked him what he meant. "Mewimon is a combo of two worlds that found each other and started to transfer each other and soon they had a creation stronger than both Pokemon or Digimon, this is the new world that was built for me. Oh no, look out!" We ducked as a massive red cockroach flew along our heads."Its Pinsimon, a massive roach creation that uses a deadly pincer crusher to slay its enemies." Said Pebblemon."Its time we settle the score."I said, "No one messes up my hair and gets away with it!" With that several multi-colored lights rained down on the In training Mewimon,except for Mew who has no in-training form, and transformed them. "Rabimon mewivolves to Growlimon!" "Pichimon mewivolves to Pikamon!" "Pebblemon mewivolves to Geomon!" "Punchimon mewivolves to Machopmon!" "Streavelmon mewivolves to Redibamon!" "Strangimon mewivolves to Oddmon!" I could now see 6 rookie Mewimon who right now looked like imitations of Pokemon. They and Mew then released their attacks.  
"Ember flare!"  
"Static Shock!"  
"Rock throw!"  
"Mega punch!"  
"Ladybug spore!"   
"Odd man out!"  
"Psychic ray!"  
The attacks all hit home and the Pinsimon-thing vanished. We then congradated our Mewimon and then Flora found out something. "We're on the side of a cliff, lets get off before it could breaks." Then Pinsimon came back out of thin air. He roared and shouted "Pincing crusher!" He rammed his head into the ground causing a earthquake. It split the cliff in two and it soon split off carrying us with it towards our doom, pretty average to me for a Saturday, hope I finish my homework soon……..  
  
  
So do you like it? I have made this for everyone who likes Digimon and Pokemon so please reply.  



End file.
